What's Love?
by bluesky365
Summary: For Raven life has not always bee a piece of cake, but when she finds herself having feelings for one of her fellow Titans, things get a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

Why can't anyone here respect my personal space? It is getting harder and harder to control my emotions. Cyborg and Beast Boy are always forcing me to do things. Don't even get me started on Robin. "Hey Raven! Do ya want some pizza?!" Beast Boy asks. "No." I say bluntly. "Haarsh." Cyborg teases. "Why not?" Starfire asks. "I don't want pizza." I say. "Jeeze." Robin says in a testy tone. "I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't want pizza.

"How 'bout now?" Beast Boy leans in only a few inches from my face. "Back off!" I hiss trying to hide my embarrassment. "Are you blushing Raven?!" Robin asks. "Ooh someone likes you Beastie!" Cyborg grins. "No I don't." I reply and walk quickly to my room obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

I close the door and almost immediately collapse next to my bed. "Why do I feel so weird? Because he was this close to kissing you dummy." I say in my head. "It is not like I have feelings for him, this is what any girl would do in a situation like that. Right?" I change into my pajamas and levitate into bed. I go to sleep without dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I will just warn you now, the next chapter will be really weird. Weirder than this one so brace yourselves. By weird I mean random very random.<strong>

**Stop listening to me trying to explain myself and read the nest chapter, you will understand then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for the randomness!**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Today was the most humiliating day of my life. It all started when I was going to get some tea like how I would usually start my day. Robin was walking into the kitchen, and thanks to the cup of water _someone_ spilled "cough cough Beast Boy" he slipped and ran into Beast Boy. Considering the fact that he and I were talking he fell over in my direction, and you can imagine the rest. We have not talked since, well he has tried to talk to me but I simply punched him in the face.

"_knock knock"_ "Go away or I will hurt you." I say in my sarcastic sounding voice. The door slides open anyway. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEAST—" I cut myself off noticing that it is not Beast Boy at my door. "Starfire?" she looks at me with a shocked face. "Sorry for disrupting you, but I need to talk to you about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger… I told you this chapter would be weirdrandom.**

**Sorry it was so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to disappoint you but I will not be making this chapter in B.B's point of view.**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Star?" I asked. "Yes I am quite okay, but you look upset. Is it about the kiss with Beast Boy?" she asked knowingly. I nod my head. "We would all like you to come out of your room Cyborg has finally brought home the pizza." She says with a soft smile. "Okay." I say trying to not make her sad, or mad, or both. As soon as Starfire opens the door leading to the hall a certain green titan stumbles forward.<p>

"BEAST BOY!?" I yell. "Uhh… hi?" he panics. "Azrath-Metrion-Zinthos!" a ball of dark energy surrounds Beast Boy and lifts him up off the ground. "Were you eavesdropping?" I hiss. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know why you were so upset." he says. "You kissed me!" I spat. "It was an accident! And it was only a kiss anyway." He replies. "Just a kiss?! That was my first kiss!" I yell. He stares at me in shock for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know that you really cared about that sort of thing." he said sadly. "I said too much." I cover my mouth, but that can't stop me from saying anything. "So to you I am some emotionless freak!? Is that what I am!?" I say on the verge of tears. "No! That's not at all what I am saying!" He replies. "Then what are you trying to say?" My voice cracking with every word I say, I turn around trying to hide the tears. The dark energy releasing him. He walks up to me, "Are you okay?" "I-I'm—fine." I say my shoulders shaking. "Raven." He puts a hand on my shoulder, I turn around.

"I'm fine." He hugs me. The feeling of his embrace made me feel warm on the inside. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just really don't like to see you sad. Please forgive me." He murmurs. "Beast Boy. I'm sorry I acted like that." I say surprised at my own words. "Beastie and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Cyborg laughs. My face goes white. "Shut up Cyborg." I say trying to control my emotions. "Let's go eat some of that pizza!" Beast Boy says as energetic as always. I smile a little at his usual antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... well wasn't that a touching chapter.<strong>

**Sorry about Raven's sudden personality change.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has kept up with me and my short chapters.**

We sat at the table, Beast Boy was happily chowing down on the pizza. While Cyborg stared at him then me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Robin had the same grin, only he was looking at Starfire. "Hey Raven, what was up with you and Beast Boy?" Robin says momentarily shifting his gaze towards me. "Robin, you're pushing it." Beast Boy suddenly sounds serious. I don't want to have to explain too much so I decide to avoid the situation, "I'll just eat in my room, okay guys" "I will come with you Raven." Starire says sounding a bit concerned. "Fine." I say in my usual monotone voice.

We were walking down the hall towards my room when I started to recall the events that happened earlier that day. When…"_Crash" _the glass that contained my water burst. "Eek!" Starfire squealed. The other titans come to see what happened. "Are you guys okay?!" B.B asked clearly concerned. "I'm fine." I motion towards Starfire, who has a shocked expression on her face. "What happened?" Robin asks. "The glass broke." Starfire replies coming back from her shocked state. "Do you know why?" Robin asked a bit more persistently. "I will be in my room." I say trying not to make a scene.

I walked into my room to meditate. As soon as I manage to get in my room someone starts pounding on my door. "Open up Raven!" Robin yells. "Or what." I say sarcastically. Just then I hear a more relaxed voice. "Raven, can we please come in?" "Yes friend raven, may we?" Starfire asks. "No. I need some alone time." "Alright we will go away." "But, Cyborg?" Beast Boy complains. "You heard her, she needs some time." "Fine…" the other three sigh.

_**A little bit later…..**_

I decide to exit my room, but as soon as I leave I am grabbed by the wrist and tugged to the main room. "Raven, we want answers." Cyborg says. "For what?" I ask. "Why were you hugging B.B?" Robin asks obviously interested. "It is none of your business." I say. "Are you two in L-O-V-E?!"Cyborg asks excited. "No." "Then why were you hugging?" Cy pesters. "She was the upset." Starfire says. "Oh… Darn, there go all my cleverly thought up ship names." Cyborg complains. "At least I still have the hope of shipping Robin and Starfire."He sighs trying to sound needy. Starfire blushes while Robin begins to drool, obviously picturing Starfire as his girlfriend. "I'll be in my room." I say as I teleport to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Starfire just had to go and make things more complicated." Rage hisses. "Now they will all hate us." Shy mutters. "How did she make it worse?" I asked puzzled. "Now they will start asking questions. Raven are you okay? Raven why were you sad? Why won't you tell us Raven?" Rage mocks. "I would not be surprised." I reply. "_Knock, knock" "_Go away." "Nope, so open up." Robin says persistently. The door opens. "Can't you guys just leave me alone?" I ask. "No, because the crime alarm sounded." Robin replied. "Of course it did." I sigh. I must have been so caught up in thought I did not notice flashing red lights, or the sound of an alarm. "Who is it this time?" I ask. "It is the Brother Blood." Starfire comments.

_**In Jump City…**_

"Let me guess, a death ray. Sooo original." I sigh. "Azrath-Metrion-Zinthos!" I chant as black energy surrounds him causing him to fall backwards and over the ledge. (Them being on a building and all.) Before he hit the ground a jail cell created from black energy appears under him.

_**Back at the tower…**_

__"Raven!" Beast Boy shouts. "What do you want?" I ask in my usually monotone voice. "Want pizza?" B.B asks cheerfully. "Fine." I say. I teleport to my room. "It seems like all we eat here is pizza." I say to myself. I decide to leave my room after around fifteen minutes. "You're out already Rae?" B.B asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "No reason. The pizza is here!" He says. "Hold on for a second Beastie." Cyborg says. "What now?" Beast Boy complains. "Aren't you going to get napkins?" he replies. "What napkins?" B.B asks. "Exactly!" Cyborg replies. "Nope, not falling for that again." B.B states. "Falling for what?" Cyborg asks smartly. "Pretending to need something and I get it while you erase my high score on a video game." He says. "Oh that. Hehe…." Cyborg says. "Alright, let's have pizza." Robin says obviously wanting to avoid the situation.

_**The next day…**_

__When I wake up I notice I am not in my bed room, but instead laying on the sofa. "Morning Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy says cheerfully. "My name's Raven, and why am I on the sofa?" I ask. "One, I know it is a nickname, two, you fell asleep here." He states. I sit up to notice that the other Titans are staring directly at me. "What? You guys fall asleep on the sofa all the time!" I say. "We do?" Starfire asks. "Yes, you do." I say back. "Ohh!" she replies. "You have been sleeping for thirteen hours." Robin says. "What?" I gasp. "Are you okay?" he replies. "I'm fine. I was just really tired." I sigh.


End file.
